Losing Her
by UnknownTitans
Summary: ONESHOT - Starfire may be able to take a punch, but she certainly can't take a bullet - Heavy Angst/Drama


**Author's Note:**

 **Warning** – This story is heavy angst/drama so read it with discretion. Enjoy the story!

* * *

I had seen her slammed into walls, barely leaving a scratch on her as a result. She had taken a full speed boulder hurtling towards her and she recovered quickly. To me she was almost invincible, impervious to all threats that may come her way, except one. Bullets

It had been a routine mission; we had gone to stop come petty crooks who were stealing shipments from Jump City bay. We had no idea that exactly the contents were but whatever it was, these crooks were interested by it. We had dealt with so many cases like this before; they would spout some shit like "what are a bunch of teenagers going to do?" and we had quickly shown the majority of them exactly what kind of a threat we were. There was a few of the crooks scattered around and so we decided to split up into teams to round them up easier, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg headed to the north side whilst me and Starfire took the south side of the bay.

Me and Starfire had managed to take them down without any issue however we must have let one of them slip our vision. Our mistake was instantly present from the loud blast and the shriek that accompanied it. I whirled around in a panic and my chest constricted in shock as I witnessed the sight. The blast had come from a goon who had appeared from the side of one of the freight containers and was clutching a pistol in his shaking hands. My heart shattered in my chest as my eyes landed on the victim, Starfire had fell from her hovering position and was laid on her back gasping for air and clutching painfully at a gunshot wound near the middle of her chest.

It was if I just snapped, the second I saw Starfire's pained face all of my morals and beliefs were out of the window as I snatched a birdarang from my belt and hurled it at the gunman. The object plunged deep into his chest and he fell backwards onto the hard cement floor of the docks with a thud. I couldn't believe I had done it but in my rage and shock it seemed the fitting punishment for the crook who was taking Starfire away from me.

I fell to my knees in an instant and clutched Starfire's shaking hand as she gasped and cried in agony. "Star look at me" I said desperately clutching her head in my hands and turning her face towards me "you're gonna be okay Star" I continued desperately. "RAVEN, GET HERE NOW!" I bellowed down my communicator before tucking it back into my belt.

She looked at me weakly "I do not believe you are correct friend" she rasped out "I do not think that I am able to heal bullet wounds"

"Don't talk like that Star" I reply sadly, I pause looking pleadingly at her "you have to be okay Star! I need you to be okay! This is my fault, I should never have let this happen to you!" I say frantically ripping of my mask and staring desperately at her.

She looks up again at me with a heatbreaking smile "Please, do not blame yourself Robin. He simply caught us off guard" she replied sadly, tears now freely slipping down her face.

"Raven will be here soon and she can heal you Star, all you have to do is hold on" I instruct desperately, stroking her cheek comfortingly with my thumb whilst keeping pressure on the wound with my other hand

"I do hope our friends will be here soon" she replied with a small smile before more tears began to pour down her cheeks "I love you Robin" she said weakly as her eyes begin to slide shut

"Stay with me Star, you need to stay awake. I love you too" I press my fingers to her wrist and I can feel her pulse shortening. "RAVEN! I NEED YOU HERE NOW!" I scream once again down the communicator. I can see her head beginning to loll and so I desperately wrap my cape around the wound and begin to push up and down over her heart, every few seconds I check her wrist and began the contractions again, over and over. With every push my heart is splintering even more, inside I am screaming and begging to anything that will listen that she will be okay. The team can't function without her. I can't function without her….

Slowly but surely I can feel a weak rhythm returning and soon I hear the fast paced footsteps approaching me at lightning pace and sigh with relief to see Raven rocketing over. Without even an explanation she is already addressing the wound and sealing it up to prevent any further blood loss. "she's lost a lot of blood but for the minute she is stable" she pauses placing her hand on my shoulder "I've put her to sleep for a while and we need to get her back to tower as soon as possible"

"Rob….." Cyborg greets with a concerned sigh "What the hell did you do to the guy?"

I turn my head and spot that he is gesturing to the gunman's lifeless body. "That fucking waste of oxygen right there, put a bullet in Starfire and so I felt that a birdarang was a fair punishment for him" I reply with a snarl

"But-but you killed him" Beast Boy responds nervously

"And that bullet would have killed Star" I bite back in reply

The two boys stare at me with a mixture of concern and worry before Raven steps over to me. "I'm going to fly Starfire back to tower so she can rest. I'll see you back at the tower" and within a few seconds she had wrapped her cloak around Starfire's form and the two disappeared into the Raven form.

* * *

The drive back in the T-Car was done in complete silent, every now and again Beast Boy would give me nervous and apprehensive looks before turning his attention back to the widow at his side. I knew that I would have to account for what I did to the gunman but right now Starfire was my priority and until she was well, nothing else would be.

* * *

Throughout the night I laid next to her, the events still reeling in my head. Tonight was one of the most horrific events of my life and losing Starfire was something that had proven itself to be that of nightmares. I clutched to her throughout the night desperately hoping she would wake up soon so I could kiss her and hug her and reassure her that I will never let this happen to her again. No pain I have ever felt could compare to the pain in my chest tonight and as long as I live, I will not lose her again…

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Very little fluff in this story, which is a first for me. My other stories will not be anywhere as near as serious as this one was. I just wanted to upload an angst story for once.

This story was very rushed compared to my others as I really wanted to get this story out of the way.

I do hope you enjoy the angst for a change. I will start writing more angst in my other stories but nowhere near as much as there is here so don't worry, the fluff will return in the next stories!

Hope you enjoyed the story and please leave review letting me know what you thought!

 **Next Story:** More chapters from "Moving Forward"


End file.
